Peligrosa apuesta
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Atsuya cansado de ver como su hermano y sus amigos ukes viven sin poder declarar sus sentimientos les propone una apuesta, la cual les dara muchos problemas. Muchas cosas pueden pasar!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: inazuma 11 no es mio, si lo fuera, la serie tendría buen yaoi y no insinuaciones.

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees convencemos a Xen Long para que reviva a Atsuya y haga de las suyas en la serie n_n

(*)tira nordica corresponde al anime de hetalia, en realidad es parte del manga, ya que en el anime los sexys nórdicos salen muy poco u_u

Nota: Atsuya no esta vivo, aparece en esta parte como angel sexy (imagínenselo con una falda corta y aureola xD), ve televisión en el cielo, y los partidos de su hermano xD

Sin mas distorsiones de inazuma 11...la historia

Peligrosa Apuesta

Después de un terrible entrenamiento auspiciado por el entrenador Kudou, tres chicos estaban reunidos debido a que cierto pelirrojo los habia citado; el chico correspondia al nombre de Atsuya Fubuki

Miren tropa de UKES!

A quien le dices UKE – reclamo un enojado peliazul.

Ya me tienen cansado de que no sean capaces de confesar sus sentimientos.

Atsuya no te metas en mi vida – dijo un joven de cabello platinado.

Callate Shirou! Se lo que hago, algun dia me lo agradeceran.

De que se trata tu plan – dijo el chico de cabello verde.

Es muy simple, deben acostarse con sus semes.

Solo eso? – dijo kazemaru.

Cuando dije acostarse me referia a hacer eso.

Como se te ocurre! - exclamo Midorikawa – Acaso quieres que mi trasero pague las consecuencias ?

Por lo menos el ganador merecera un premio –dijo Atsuya.

Que clase de premio hermano?

Lo que tu quieras tonto.

Esta bien, pero si yo gano me compran las zapatillas que tanto quiero. No acepto una copia china ok?

Y como sabras si no te estamos engañando con una zapatilla mas barata –dijo el ex helado.

Muy simple, las zapatillas chinas tienen panditas o una hello kitty con boca – dijo un sabio kazemaru.

Bueno, si yo gano me compran todos los peluches de osito que quiera – dijo el tierno fubuki.

Perfecto – rio midorikawa- si yo gano, me invitan a comer.

Kazemaru y Fubuki tragaron en seco, ambos sabian que invitar a comer a Midorikawa era un problema, no paraba de tragar, era peor que un saco roto, sino que tambien les saldria un dineral.

Ahora, mas les vale que uno de ustedes gane, los estare vigilando.

Los tres ukes tragaron en seco.

Ademas, no me sali del cielo por nada. Por cierto, que hora es?

Son las 12:04-respondio su hermano Shirou.

Maldición! Me perdi 4 valiosos minutos de hetalia y se supone que hoy salia la tira nordica(*) mañana veremos quien gana.

Asi fue como Atsuya se retira para poder ver su amado programa educativo. Los tres comenzaron a planear como tentar a sus semes y pasar una noche con ellos.

Espero que haya captado su atención, me habria gustado hacer que atsuya estuviera vivo (como lo hace yukiko sama) pero cuando entre a zero chan y vi una imagen de atsuya como angel y a fubuki como diablito preferi hacerlo asi xD

Portence bien y vean inazuma


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: inazuma nunca ha sido mio, pero el dia en que descubra quienes son level 5 se los robo y hago yaoi de calidad en la serie xD

Nota: de todas las chicas de inazuma a la única que le perdono todo es a Haruna, por que, simplemente por que creo fielmente que ella es una fujoshi.

**Recuerda que por cada fic que lees ayudas a que Haruna termine sus doujinshis +18** (sabemos que tiene la pinta de una fujoshi encubierta go haruna go!)

Peligrosa apuesta capitulo 2

Kazemaru caminaba por los pasillos nublado con sus pensamientos.

_Como hago que Endo pase la noche conmigo, mi trasero va a odiarme, pero no quiero darle el gusto a fubuki y a midorikawa_.

Pero, de tanto pensar no se fija que habia una clásica cascara de banana que quien sabe la dejo tirada en el suelo, haciendo que el pobre kazemaru callera de manera humillante y estupida.

Estas bien kazemaru-san –dijo una chica de cabello azulado

Ouch! Eso dolio, si Midorikawa me hubiera visto, me humillaria el resto de la ffi.

Vamos levantate! Como llegaste a caerte, acaso no viste la cascara.

No la vi, estaba concentrado en mis...pensamientos.

Alguna técnica?

(Esta chica si que es astuta, como era de esperarse de la hermana de kido) algo asi.

La verdad es que no lo parece. Vamos a la cocina.

Como Fuyuka y Aki salieron de compras y los demas seguían entrenando gracias al motivador profesional Mamoru Endo, kazemaru y haruna estaban solos.

Bien dime, que es lo que te tiene preocupado (fujoshi comprensiva mode on)

Nada, estoy bien – dijo el joven.

Vamos, tu sabes que eso no es cierto, hay algo que te preocupa.

Si te lo digo prometes no decirle a nadie.

Claro, ni siquiera a mi hermano

Hize una apuesta, y debo pasar la noche con Endo.

Solo eso? – respondio la joven como si fuera algo de lo mas normal.

Si, pero no piensas que es extraño? No vas a criticarme.

Por supuesto que no, es una apuesta después de todo.

Claro, 'es solo una apuesta'

Hablaron durante quince minutos planeando maquiavélicamente el como hacer que el portero pasara la noche con el joven defensa sin parecer sospechosos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al plan que los llevaria a la victoria.

Mientras tanto un joven de cabello platinado entrenaba en la cancha, sin ayuda alguna encontro la manera perfecta de tentar al delantero n10 a pasar la noche juntos.

Camiseta sucia, camiseta mojada, evitar resfriado, sacarse la camiseta, mostrar el torzo, tentar a goenji ¡es perfecto! Exclamo el peliplata – y lo mejor es que no necesite de Atsuya para pensarlo.

Midorikawa viendo esto sintio que su estomago demandaba comida, pero por alguna razon no queria salir de la cancha.

Te sucede algo mido-chan? Dijo el delantero n18

No es nada, solo que tengo hambre –el estomago hace su cute ruidito.

Jajajaja, mido-chan si que tienes hambre.

No te rias hiroto, no es gracioso.

Te parece si dejamos de entrenar y vamos a comer algo.

Como tu digas –dijo el niño helado.

Ya para ese momento las chicas ya habian hecho el almuerzo, lo que hizo que los futbolistas corrieran como locos a la cocina como una estampida.

Esperamos que disfruten la comida! Exclamaron las tres chicas.

Haruna mira a Kazemaru con una mirada de complicidad, ahora comienza el plan

Les gusto, se que meti a haruna en algo peligroso pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es tan...fujoshi que necesitaba agregarla al fic y darle ese toque fujoshistico.

Sean buenas y vean yaoi de inazuma, te hace crecer (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Otro capitulo y eso es que estoy inspirada xD

Disclaimer: inazuma 11 no es mio, eso quisiera, pero como no lo es leo fics y busco imágenes yaoi de inazuma en zero chan, el dia en que deje de hacer eso, inazuma va a ser mio.

**Recuerda que por cada fic que lees kazemaru se vestira de dark emperor para todas **

Peligrosa apuesta 3

Todos estaban sentados cominendo la deliciosa comida que las chicas habian preparado, se escuchaba solo el sonido de los platos y del insaciable Midorikawa que pedia mas comida.

Estaba todo muy tranquilo...pero por accidente haruna pasa a tirar toda el agua en el pobre kazemaru, el empapado joven tuvo que salir corriendo a cambiarse, mientras que todos guardaron la calma, exceptuando a kido, al cual se le llegaron a salir los googles por la torpeza de su hermana.

Ya han pasado 15 minutos y kazemaru aun no regresa – dijo Endo.

Debe estar buscando algo para cambiarse – rio un sarcástico midorikawa.

Ire a verlo, no podemos entrenar si el – exclamo el joven portero

En la habitación, kazemaru se encontraba solo con una sabana, el portero al verlo asi se sento en su cama.

Que haces alli escondido.

Endo...

Que? Sucedió algo.

Endo me... robaron mi ropa!

El joven castaño quedo de piedra Pero como, quien!

No lo se, que hago ahora – coloca una cara de uke indefenso que hizo que al pobre portero le saliera un ligero chorro de sangre en la nariz.

Te paso mi ropa?

No gracias, ademas tu ropa es un poco pequeña y apretada.

Cierto...

En ese momento y casi como un milagro entra Haruna con algo de ropa

Kazemaru san, supe que te robaron ropa, en compensación por haberte mojado te traje esto.

Gracias haruna san pero... es ropa de chica.

Ahhh lo siento mucho, pero si le decia a los demas podia interrumpir el entrenamiento.

No te preocupes kazemaru – dijo el portero – yo no me reire de ti.

De verdad Endo?

Por supuesto, eres mi amigo, y aunque te vistas de chica seguiras siendo el mismo.

Mi trabajo ya esta hecho, me retiro *_esfuerzate kazemaru san, no hay nada mejor quer ver a un uke con ropa de chica jijiji*_

Endo se quedo en el cuarto con kazemaru, el pobre portero no paraba de sangrar al ver al peliazul usando una mini falda y una polera un tanto provocativa.

_Dudo mucho que use esa ropa cuando esta con kido – _pensaba el peliazul.

Como me veo?

Te vez... muy bonito...digo que queda bien pero...

Ya se, asi no puedo entrenar!

Si, pero seria un desperdicio no salir contigo.

Que cosa! – exclamo sonrojado kazemaru.

Te gustaria salir un rato- dijo el inocente portero.

No puedo ir asi a entrernar... asi que esta bien salgamos!

En otro lado se encontraba Midorikawa acostado en la cama del delantero n18

_Hiroto si me ve en su cama vendra a sacarme la ropa y..._ no pudo terminar la oración cuando entra el pelirrojo.

Decias midorikawa?

Ahhh hiroto! Yo estaba ... emm estaba...

Demasiado tarde Hiroto se lanza sobre el pobre midorikawa sacándole la polera y besando su cuello.

Acaso midorikawa ganara la apuesta ¿qué sera de fubuki?

Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, me fui por las ramas con kazemaru, pero no puedo evitarlo, ademas ayer llego mi peluca de kanekalon para cosplayar a kaze kun asi que estoy vuelta loca!

Sean buenas y lean fics, abren tu mente (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridas!

Aqui nuevamente las torturo con otro capitulo de este fic ,A,

Disclaimer: después del 2012 me van a regalar un kazemaru en pura malla con una cinta de regalo, pero si eso no ocurre, inazuma 11 seguira en manos de level 5.

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees convencemos a midorikawa para que trabaje promocionando un shampoo que no te deja caspa y te deja el pelo como helado (?)

Peligrosa apuesta capitulo 4

Hiroto para! Se escuchaba al podre midorikawa pedir ayuda en vano.

Tu lo provocaste ahora no te quejes – dijo el seme pelirrojo

En serio para van a oirnos los demas.

Hum, y yo que ya iba a ir a la mejor parte, tienes una bonita espalda – sonrio cruelmente.

Ya callate, por el momento no puedes hacer nada hasta que anochezca.

Es mucha espera yo quiero a mi heladito-chan ahora!

Pero es que...no puedes aguantar?

Si, pero después no te quejes, guardare fuerza para se malo esta noche.

Kiyama salio victorioso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta noche si que iba a pasarla bien con el peliverde.

Pero... y fubuki?

El se encontraba entrenado, como su polera estaba mojada por tanto sudar se puso una polera celeste, goenji ni le dio importancia y siguió entrenado.

Crei que iba a mirar mi polera, al parecer kazemaru salio con endo, y midorikawa...

Que pasa conmigo – el mencionado aparece detrás del peliplata

Ahh midorikawa! No me asustes, estaba preocupado por que no aparecias.

Preocupado? No te creo, estabas pensando a que restaurant ibas a llevarme cuando gane la apuesta – rie sarcásticamente.

Claro que no, yo ganare la apuesta y ve buscando una tienda de peluches – respondio desafiante el peliplata.

Mañana lo veremos!

Después de eso fubuki se fue a sentar a la bamca, esta vez Goenji si se dio cuenta y fue a sentarse con el.

Que te pasa?

Nada – dijo el depresivo fubuki.

Entonces vuelve a entrenar.

Pero no paso nada, fubki seguia sentado en la banca, haciendo que Goenji fuera a buscarlo.

Si no te pasa nada, por que no vuelves a entrenar?

No tengo ganas.

No tienes ganas! Me sorprende de ti, crei que eras capaz de aguantar un dia de entrenamiento.

Si pero...

Pero nada! A entrenar – exclamo Goenji.

Pero el entrenamiento fue un rotundo fracaso, fubuki apenas hacia técnicas y todo por culpa del peliverde.

Goenji ya estaba cansado y muy enfadado (tipico de el) asi que saco a fubuki de la cancha y lo llevo a un lugar mas apartado.

Que pasa – pregunto fubuki.

Que pasa? Y lo preguntas. No entrenas bien, apenas corres y haces técnicas si vas a seguir asi vete a tu cuarto.

No esperaba que me trataras de esa forma – reclamo el peliplata.,

Y quieres que te trate mejor?

Pues si, aunque sea un por un rato.

Entonces...

Goenji hizo algo que no nadie se esperaba y le dio un gran beso a fubuki.

Te gusto eso? – pregunto el peliparado.

...si

perfecto, ahora podras entrenar mejor.

Por que me besaste?

Por que se me dio la gana, últimamente hago lo que quiero.

Que quieres de mi? – pregunto el inocente fubuki.

Pasar la noche contigo.

Sonrojado- pasar la noche contigo.

Si quieres, y si no igual ire a tu habitación a dormir contigo.

Y eso se debe a que...

Cuando estabamos entrenando te sacaste la polera y al ver tu blanco torso me dieron ganas de besarlo.

El pobre fubuki no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bueno si tu quieres esta bien.

Perfecto ire a tu habitación después de comer, adios.

Ahora si que fubuki estaba feliz, se gano un beso y un pase directo al paraíso con goenji.

Pero ¿quién lograra el objetivo, como sera pasar la noche con goenji o con hiroto?¿cómo va la cita de endo y kazemaru?

Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal preferiria estar con hiroto (?) por que en cierto modo pienso que es mas gentil (no con midorikawa claro xD)

Dejen reviews mientras yo pienso


	5. Chapter 5

De repente recorde que debia subir otro capitulo y para su suerte es el penultimo, ya se, es corto, pero creanme tengo muchos proyectos en mente muajajajaja. Bueno despues de mis taldos, les dejo el capitulo :D

Disclaimer: inazuma 11 no es mio, si lo fuera en ves de partidos haria que bailaran waka waka en zunga de tigre OwO

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees evitamos que endo se case con aki y huya con kazemaru a Holanda.

_**Peligrosa apuesta 5**_

Endo y Kazemaru caminaban por inazuma town, conversaban de lo lindo hasta que un niño patea una pelota que le da en la cara a Kazemaru.

-Disculpa, ella esta bien? – pregunto el niño

-Emm, si claro, toma tu balon.

-Gracias!

-Ese niño...ME VE COMO UNA CHICA

-No le hagas caso, te ves bonito con esa ropa

-Pero parezco una chica.

-A mi me gusta como te ves

Ambos guardaron silencio...

_-Eso fue un cumplido?_ ...Pues gracias endo.

Siguieron su camino, y a una niña se le cae su muñeca, kazemaru como es tan rapido corrio a regresarla.

-Gracias oneechan!

-Oneechan!

-Kazemaru... que paso'

-Le entregue su muñeca a esta niña.

-Eres su novio?

-Novio?

-Debes ser muy afortunado, ella es muy bonita y es una buena chica mira! Regreso mi muñeca.

-Si, debo ser muy afortunado de tener a kazemaru conmigo.

-Endo...- kazemaru esta muy sonrojado.

-Adios oneechan!

-Esa niña... me dijo oneechan.

-Debes estar feliz!

-Pero soy un chico.

-A mi me da igual, kazemaru...quiero pedirte algo.

-Que cosa endo?

-Mientras caminemos ¿podemos ir tomados de la mano? Se que es incomodo pero por favor! Dejame tomarte de la mano.

-Kazemaru toma de la mano a Endo-Esta bien.

Ambos se sentaron, endo aprovechando la ocacion se recuesta sobre el hombro de kazemaru.

-Sabes kazemaru? Hoy a sido un dia muy especial para mi.

-Por que?

-Por que pude salir contigo y pude tomarte de la mano...Pero...

-Pero que?

-Hay algo que me gustaria hacer

-Que cosa?

-Cierra los ojos.

-Esta bien.

Endo queria besar a kazemaru y este al darse cuenta se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, a estas alturas del dia, poco le importaba pagarle la cena a Midorikawa o comprar todos los peluches de fubuki. El estar con endo y ser besado por el valia mas que todo eso.

-Kazemaru tu... me gustas mucho. Ya se que es raro y que me estoy aprovechando por que vistes de chica pero no aguanto mas! TE AMO

-Sabes endo...tu tambien me gustas y mucho

Ambos se abrazaron y para demostrar sus sentimientos se besaron una vez mas, esta vez el beso fue mas largo y apasionado que el anterior.

-Debemos volver con los demas, si no sopecharan – dijo el castaño.

-Lo se Endo.

Al regresar todos ya habian comido y algunos se fueron a descanzar , Midorikawa estaba listo para ganar la apuesta y Hiroto...listo para hacer sufrir al peliverde.

-Sabes mido – chan hace tiempo que espere que llegara esta noche

-De veras Hiroto?

-Si, asi que... no sere muy gentil contigo.

Pobre midorikawa, de todos creo que el va a tener un gran dolor en su parte trasera, espero que haya sido precavido y tenga vaselina xD que mala soy con los ukes.

Tratare de hacer pronto el capitulo para que no sufran cuídense y coman helado de pistacho aun es verano *corre a comer helado*


	6. Chapter 6

Holas! Tal como lo prometi aquí viene el capitulo xD tratare de ser amable y no torturar al trio de ukes xD.

Disclaimer inazuma 11 no es mio D pero dicen por ahí que sera de las fans cuandoSea 30 de febrero, quien sabe...

Recuerda que por cada fic que lees Hiroto violara a Midorikawa vestido de helado xD

-Hiroto, por favor no seas asi!

-Shhh! Te pueden escuchar – dijo el joven pelirrojo.

-Ahhh oye no seas asi!

Pero ya era tarde Hiroto estaba haciendo de las suyas en el cuerpo de Midorikawa. Mientras Fubuki con su lindo piyama de ositos esperaba a Goenji en su cama.

-El no vendra, solo esta jugando conmigo...

Pero se habre la puerta y alli estaba el peliparado.

-Viniste! –dijo Fubuki levantándose de la cama.

-Te dije que vendría.

-Y que hacemos – pregunto el inocente peliplata

-Esto.

-Goenji lanza a Fubuki a la cama, quitándole el piyama y besando su cuello y su blanca espalda.

-Goenji kun-

-Dejame disfrutar de tu cuerpo fubuki – decia el peliparado mientras besaba los timidos labios de fubuki.

Después de comer kazemaru fue a su cuarto y se dio cuenta que su ropa aun no regresaba

-_Que pasa, haruna dijo que cuando terminara mi salida la ropa ya estaria de vuelta..._

Sin mas remedio estaba sacándose la polera cuando alguien empieza a tocarle el cabello. Kazemaru le iba a dar una merecida cachetada cuando se da cuenta que era nada mas ni nada menos que Mamoru Endo.

-Que rayos haces Endo.

-Jugaba con tu cabello.

-Si pero no ahora...

-Y tu ropa, ya regreso?

-No, asi que voy a-

Endo volvio a besar al peliazul, pero esta vez el lo acorralo en la pared quitándole la falda y después de dejar a kazemaru como dios lo mando al mundo el se quito la ropa he hizo de las suyas con su cuerpo. Kazemaru se dejo llevar, a final de cuentas estaba entregándose a su amado portero, nada ni nadie sabia las cosas que pasaron los tres chicos aquella noche. Exepto Atsuya.

A la mañana siguente los tres se levantaron victoriosos, habian ganado la apuesta.

_-Pobre midorikawa, va a comprarme mis preciadas zapatillas- _reia el peliazul.

_-Quien iba a decir que esos dos me comprarian mis peluches ahora si completo mi colección_ – sonreia fubuki

-_Que tontos, van a financiar mi estomago jajajaja _– reia maléficamente el peliverde.

Ya estando reunidos, se miraron y rieron como el gato chessdire

-Quien gano? - Pregunto midorikawa

-El ganador es... NADIE

-Que! – exclamaron los tres impactados

-Pero como! – reclamo el peliazul.

-No gano nadie por que los tres se acostaron con sus semes anoche.

-Tu! – señalo midorikawa a Atsuya- sabias que esto pasaria!

-Si – rio Atsuya

-Pero hermano, ahora tengo un dolor de trasero horrible.

-De que te quejas, anoche lo unico que rogabas era que Goenji no parara verdad?

-Fubuki, no sabias que tenias ese lado pervertido – dijo asombrado kazemaru.

-Y tu? Te vestiste de chica y tramaste todo con haruna, fuiste el mas inteligente, pero lo pagaste muy caro verdad?

-Tienes razon-bajo la mirada con un gran sonrojo.

-Ja! yo no tuve que vestirme de chica ni sacarme la polera – rio triunfante Midorikawa.

-Tu tuviste mas suerte, hiroto llevaba meses con ganas de violarte

-Y no lo hace nada mal o si?-rio Kazemaru

-Silencio – dijo sonrojado midorikawa - el... si hizo de las suyas en mi cuerpo.

-Pues bien no se quejen, eso les pasa por confiar en un fantasma.

-Eso significa que no tendre mis zapatillas – dijo un decepcionado peliazul.

-Ni mis peluches – dijo un triste peliplata

-Aquí yo soy el mas perjudicado no podre ir a comer- reclamo el peliverde

-Para eso tienen a sus semes o no?

-Si y a cambio tendremos un dolor en el trasero – dijo midorikawa.

-Por lo menos no tienes chupones en la espalda, como me vesti de chica Endo hizo de todo conmigo.

-Ustedes solo me dan quejas, ningun gracias – dijo Atsuya

-Tienes razon, a pesar de que me duele el trasero, valio la pena, gracias hermano.

-Si gracias Atsuya – dijeron los otros dos.

Cada uno se fue a la cancha a entrenar, mientras que sus semes animaban a sus ukes. Quien diria que una apuesta podia ser un arma de doble filo, a pesar de que empataron ganaron el amor de sus semes y eso es lo que a los tres les importaba.

Fin? se acabo tan malo en final *le tira palomitas a su pc* si esa es una de sus reacciones nno se preocupen, hare un omake! yay! un capitulo extra de este fic, lo hago por que sus reviews me animan, en verdad les agradezco el tiempo que se dan para dejarme sus impresiones, ahora solo espero sus sugerencias para el omake w

Y ahora a descanzar xD sean buenas y hagan deporte (?)


End file.
